


Ocs Must Die

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys of South Park have noticed there has been a rapid amount of girls in the town now, what happens when Cartman tells them these new girls carry the Super Aids virus.





	Ocs Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written eight years ago, my writing was terrible considering I was eleven, but I wanted to share because I did laugh at this. 
> 
> Take no offense please to bashing of OCs, hopefully those who make them can also laugh along at my immature pre-teen behavior.

I have brought you all here today to discuss the problems we've been having in South Park." Eric said pacing his basement floor. "There has been an increasing amount of girls in South Park lately." He looked down at all the eight year old boys sitting in small chairs around a table.

"Oh Jesus! We're going to get cooties!" Butters screamed throwing his hands us.

"Oh no Butters, no it's even worse then that. I've come to realize these girls carry the virus known as Super Aids!" Everyone, minuses Cartman started screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Sheet! Sheet!" Christophe screamed, he didn't like women to start off with, but now those crazy money hungry bitches were carrying a deadly disease.

"I know what you're all thinking, and I feel your pain but I've come up with an excellent solution." Pulling out his planning bored Cartman pointed to the paper that he drew on. "You see, what's the one thing girl's love more then anything?"

"Shoes?" Clyde said.

"No."

"Money?" Kyle asked.

"No."

"Getting their snootch pounded on Friday nights?"

"What the hell no Butters!"

Christophe stood from the chair he was sitting at his tired eyes were wide as if he had saw a ghost. "Zey love Gregory." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Right! And does anyone know why they love him?"

"Because he's British?" Pip smiled brightly.

"No you fucking French piece of shit."

"Because he has blond hair?" Token asked thinking he was smart.

"No you stupid fuck, half of the boys in our grade have blonde hair." Cartman slapped Token on the back of his head.

Christophe shook his head, he really didn't see why his continued to hang out with the children. "Eet es because Gregory 'as money, power, good looks and 'e a perfect gentleman, ze Breetsh beetch es everytheeng we are not."

"So I say we throw them Gregory and then we're safe." Everyone nodded their heads, not caring if the stuck up child died or not, well almost everyone except a certain French boy.


End file.
